The invention relates to a vehicle-mounted concrete pump having a vehicle and a concrete distribution boom which can be transported thereon and which is supported on a boom pedestal so as to be able to be rotated about a vertical axis and so as to be able to be pivoted about a horizontal axis, wherein the boom pedestal is retained via connection means on a plurality of profile carriers, preferably two parallel I-shaped profile carriers, of a structural frame which is secured to the vehicle.
In the conventional construction of a vehicle-mounted concrete pump there is placed on the vehicle chassis which is, for example, formed by C-shaped longitudinal and transverse carriers, a so-called structural frame which comprises I-shaped profile carriers which are screwed at the lower flange thereof to the chassis. Furthermore, there is located thereabove an additional I-shaped profile rod as a carrier for the boom pedestal whose casing closed at the base side provides no further connection possibilities. Such I-shaped steel carriers are, however, available only in standard sizes so that the structural space which is available at the top for the boom pedestal is accordingly limited by the steel carrier height.